Ultimate Lad
Ultimate Lad is an on-and-off member of the Victors and is the most controversial member of the team, having a great many opponents both in and out of the superhero community he has a troubled past and an uncertain future but despite his many flaws has fought for the future of the world countless times. History Growing up in a tough section of inner-city Ultimate Lad was always getting into fights even at a young age, his father had abandoned him and his drug-abusing mother at an early age and the only male role-models Ultimate Lad had as a child were the frequent visits from pimps and gang-lords who wanted money from his mother or other forms of "payment". It was one of these troubled nights that would cause Ultimate Lad's gift to surface, when his mother was being beaten by a particularly violent man - who then lashed out at Ultimate Lad when he intervened, in a mixture of fear and anger Ultimate Lad unleashed a bolt of force which knocked his attacker back and killed him. Ultimate Lad fled from his home and never returned, moving from town to town as a loner until the Cape Wars began. Witnessing the horrors of the Cape Wars Ultimate Lad would learn to overcome his fear of his own power and fought alongside the Victors, in the end they faced the War Emperor himself and put a stop to the madman's dreams of a world-wide apocalypse, though the battle would remain with Ultimate Lad forever in the form of a noticable scar on his right eye. After the Cape Wars Ultimate Lad would form a brief romantic relationship with Celestial Girl, it was this relationship which changed Ultimate Lad for the worse as he frequently beat Celestial Girl to relieve his own anger at the many injustices of his past. Celestial Girl put up with this abuse until it was finally exposed to the other Victors, who convinced her to break away from the relationship - Growing Lad also had Ultimate Lad removed from the team as a matter of principle. Unable to control his rage Ultimate Lad lashed out and fought the Victors in a physical confrontation that sent shockwaves across the superhero community and earned him a week's long stay in a maximum-security prison. Upon being released Ultimate Lad finally saw his fault and arranged a meeting with Growing Lad, it is unknown what transpired between the two but after much consideration Growing Lad accepted Ultimate Lad back into the Victors - although how long this will last is uncertain, giving the volatile nature of this decided dark "hero".. Powers / Abilities *'Superhuman' (this character is superhuman, granting an extended life-span and resistance to many conventional diseases) *'Personal Force-Field' (this character has a personal force-field, greatly increasing their endurance during battle) *'Force Projection' (this character can project force from their body) *'Force Absorption' (this character can absorb force - making energy-based attacks or hazards effectively useless against them) *'Stellar Flight' (this character can fly unaided in deep space at speeds approaching light-speed) *'Force Transfer' (this character can transfer small amounts of force to others, increasing their superhuman abilities) Battle Stats *Agility: 6 *Strength: 6 (physical strength) | maximum of 10++ (force-projection) *Speed: 5 (physical) | maximum of 10++++ (flight) *Endurance: Infinite (due to force) *Willpower: 6 Category:Grey Morality Category:Smiletime